


Lava cake

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, I still haven't found the ability to tag shit yet, M/M, Maxiel is only mentioned in like 3 sentences, sorry for being so vague kskkssk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: “Robin, can you help the next costumer please?” André asked with a smirk on his face, pretending to be busy cleaning up.





	Lava cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewishamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewishamilton/gifts).

> For Jorgelorenzo I hope you enjoy it! To prepare you, It's a mess
> 
> And thank you Lele for helping me a bit ksksksk

“Robin, can you help the next costumer please?” André asked with a smirk on his face, pretending to be busy cleaning up.

“Uh yeah sure.” Robin said, turning around to face the customer. He was met by a slightly tanned man with beautiful brown eyes. He had slightly longer dark brown hair and a big smile on his face.

“H-Hi, h-how can I help you?” Robin stuttered, cheeks turning a bit red.

“Can I have an espresso please?”

“Sure.” Robin shyly smiled.

“What’s your name?” Robin asked, pulling off the cap of the marker to write on the paper cup.

“António Maria de Mello Breyner Félix da Costa.” Antonio smiled, causing Robin to blush even more. “Sorry?”

“Just call me Antonio.”

“Alright.” Robin anxiously laughed while writing down the beautiful man’s name. “Anything else?” Robin asked nervously scratching his neck.

“What would you recommend?” The other man asked with a wink.

“Eehm, give me a second.” Robin said, eyeing the queue starting to form behind Antonio. He knew he shouldn’t be taking so long and he could see the other costumers getting impatient. But something about Antonio made him want to spend as much time with him.

“André!” Robin called.

“What do you need?” The German asked turning around to stand next to Robin.

“He asked what I’d recommend him, and eh- I don’t know.”

“Give him your specialty, lava cake.” André said, ruffling Robin’s hair before walking away causing the dutchman’s cheeks to heat up.

“So, lava cake?” Antonio laughed. “Your specialty, let me taste some then.”

“Sure.” Robin blushed. “Sit down, I’ll bring it to you in a moment.”

“Oh, that’s new then.” The Portuguese winked, walking away after.

Robin’s cheeks were still bright red as he tried to help the next costumer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Here you go.” Robin smiled, placing the paper cup of coffee and the plate with lava cake on the small table.

“Thank you darling.” Antonio smiled, eyeing Robin a bit confused as the Dutchman sat down opposite him.

“I’ve got a break.” Robin said, answering Antonio’s unasked question.

‘Oh’ Antonio mouthed, before taking a sip of his coffee. “Tastes good.” The Portuguese smiled.

“Now try the lava cake.” Robin urged, curious whether the Portuguese man liked it.

Antonio slowly took a bite, moaning at the godly taste. “God this is so good.” He said before taking another bite. “Ah I love it!” Antonio said eyeing Robin, who was surprised by the moan Antonio let out. The Dutchman’s mind drifting off to places way too inappropriate for this moment.

“This is your recipe?” Antonio asked, getting Robin out of his trance.

“Sorry?”

“I asked if it’s your recipe.” Antonio laughed.

“Ah yes it is.” Robin blushed, internally hitting himself for blushing once again. “My name’s Robin by the way.” The Dutchman smiled.

“Alright, call me Toni then. Antonio is such a mouth full.”

“I was glad I didn’t have to write your full name down already.” Robin laughed, relaxing a bit the more he got to know the Portuguese man. He loved meeting new people, but keeping contact with them had always been hard for Robin. “Are you from here?” Robin asked not wanting the conversation to die down so quickly.

“I’m not actually, I’m from Portugal!” Antonio smiled. “Are you from here then?” he asked, returning the question.

“No, I’m from the Netherlands. I do live here now though, I wanted to find something new here in Paris. I met Jev and André, they own this place. They just basically adopted me and gave me a job.” Robin laughed

Antonio nodded, but his attention turned to something or rather someone behind him quickly. “That’s Jev then?” Antonio asked nodding towards the Frenchman standing behind Robin.

“Yes I am, thank you for introducing me Robin.” Jev sarcastically replied before Robin could even try to talk. He took a chair from another table to join Robin and Antonio. “Nice to meet you.” Jev smiled to Antonio, sticking his hand out to shake.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Antonio” he said returning the gesture.

“I actually came here for you, Robin.” Jev started, drawing a sigh from Robin. “Mon chéri, your birthday is coming up, and I wanted to know what you would like as a present.”

“Don’t call me that.” Robin blushed. “This is embarrassing.” He said drawing a laugh from Antonio.

“And.. I don’t need anything.” Robin whispered.

“Are you sure?” Jev asked, drawing Robin into a hug.

“Yeah.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_‘Hey, Antonio!’ Jev called after him, causing to Portuguese man to halt just in front of the door._

_‘What’s up?’ Antonio asked, turning around to face Jev with a smile._

_‘I think you’ve heard me talk about Robin’s birthday? I want to surprise him with a party, but he hasn’t got a lot of friends here. So, I wanted to invite you he seems to like you’_

_‘I’m not sure if he would want me there? I mean, we just met?’ Antonio nervously laughed._

_‘He likes you, I’m sure. He’s rarely that comfortable around someone he’s just met, he’d love you there.’_

_‘Alright’_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Happy birthday!” André and Jev cheered in sync, enveloping Robin in a hug after. “You’re getting old mon chéri.” Jev smiled

“I’m not your cherry, and I’m not old.” Robin said, trying to fake a pout.

“It doesn’t literally mean cherry.” Jev laughed.

It was early in the morning, normally for all three of them not the greatest moment of the day. Which could be clearly be seen by the frown stuck on Robin’s face. But this time Jev and André were in a good mood, much to Robin’s annoyance. It was his birthday, but he thought there was no need to feel different because of that. “Still don’t call me that.”

“Alright.” Jev ruffled Robin’s hair, something that had become a habit for both André and him.

“You’re getting old, you should celebrate” André teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“A birthday is nothing special, and I’m not getting old.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Close your eyes.” Jev grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’re going to like this one.” Jev said, guiding Robin the right way.

“Alright.” Robin gave in, not noticing four other people were looking at him.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Jev walked away to stand next to André.

Robin first noticed Max and Daniel, a couple with for some people, a surprising age gap. But they were inseparable and Robin longed for something like that. They were basically one of Robin’s closest friends. He had met them just after he started working for Jev and André, and easily connected with them before realizing Jev and Daniel had some sort of history together. Scared Jev would disapprove of his new-made friends, he tried to cut ties with them. Only for Max and Daniel to come back for Jev, showing Robin there was nothing wrong between Jev and Dan.

Next to them Jev was standing next to André, but looking expectantly towards Robin. Robin only noticed someone sitting to the complete right, after André tried to not so subtly point towards him. “Toni?” Robin questioned, everything slowly sinking in.

“Surprise?” Antonio shyly waved.

“We figured, as you didn’t want a present, we’d just invite the one you love the most.” Jev explained

“I’ve only known him for like three weeks.” Robin tried to argue.

“So? There’s no point denying you’re in love with him and he’s in love with you.” Jev continued.

“Oh my god, this is exactly how Jev and André set us up aswell.” Max laughed, receiving confused looks from both Robin and Antonio. “Just kiss you idiots.” Daniel added.

“You really like me?” Robin asked surprised, as he was sure Antonio only saw him as a friend.

“I do?” Antonio stood up, putting an arm around Robin’s back. “Is it okay if I..?”

“Yes.” Jev filled in for Robin. Which was responded by Antonio slowly leaning in. Robin hesitantly responding as Antonio’s lips touched his.

“Ehem, there are children present.” Daniel joked pointing to Max. “I’m not a fucking kid.”

“Happy birthday Robin.” Antonio smiled after pulling away, enveloping Robin in a hug after.


End file.
